Videos
Actor Hacker V is training heavily to prepare for his role in Hacker 76: Chapter 2 Day: 25/10/2016 Interviewer: Hello everyone, I'm Adam, from Teen Vogue. A lot of you guy have known the block buster movies franchise Hacker 76, featuring actor Hacker V as the main role. And today, we're going to visit actor Hacker V in a gym where he is training his muscle and his skill for his next movie Hacker 76: Chapter 2 the gym Inside, Hacker V is running on the treadmill Scene changes to Hacker V is pulling up the dumbbell. ... ah... (he says while pulling up the dumbbell) Hacker V is wiping up his sweat and preparing for the interview. " Hi, Hacker V" Adam " Hello Adam, hello every one watching Teen Vogue" Hacker V " How are you feeling right now ?" " I'm feeling good" " A lot of people are wondering how will the next Hacker 76 looks like ?" Terror: Trailer As far as I can tell, this nation is in danger... Agent N is running in the glass roof in a special force clothes... this world... Agent N jump and slides down (still in that roof) is in danger... His feet reach the cement column of the roof, then he takes out the sniper.... There are no such thing call war against terrorist... N shoots down 3 guarding men in the opposite roof by sniper... There are just only the war between the nations in the name of the nationalist war... N aims directly to a delegate sitting near the speaking man inside the building and shoot him.... This man fall down and the speaking man is shock when look back Logo of the producer.... Agent N is in the special force suit, wakes up inside inside a house covered by a lot of cement wreck... the sun light shine directly to his face....He hears footstep upstair.... a group of men, heavily arm is planting a boom in the door upstair, it explode, they get inside.... A group of men wearing special forces clothes are escorting DTN carrying a suitcase.... The door is opened, DTN see Tommy Lee... " He is still alive..." Showing the picture of N is caught by the camera. Agent N walk in an elegant street, a lot of people are having coffee in pavement... He is covered by the dirt from the factory where he has woken up...N slowly walks.... a few men stand up, slowly grab their handguns (also include cops).... A few citizens in the pavement notive N strange outfit and stare at him.... N slowly grabs his gun in the back....Then he quickly takes out the gun and shoot... In the wilderness mountain.... a lot of heavily men are guarding the cartel rendezvous...a jeep stops...gorgeous Sophie Dee walks out " We have some intelligence coming out from the congress" Sophie speaks to Frank Hurbert In the bio tech lab " You don't even know what we're involve in,.... Just only 1 gram, this could kill the whole city" Jayne speaking to Agent E5 In the armor room, a lot of men are arming the weapon, Erin speaks: "We need to find him as soon ass possible... Right now, he is our only lead" Agent N is standing in a bridge, the floor of the building in the left of the bridge is suddenly exploded. Agent N is driving a high speed motor... The elevator is opened, Agent N wearing vest shoot continously to a lot of men carrying SMG inside.... N is running away in the glass rooftop. A heli behind him is shooting to him continously.... Erin speaks to Frank: "He is unpredictable.... we can't stop him" DTN is speaking.... a man whisper in his ear then they start evacuation.... N opens the door and shoot continously to the stage.... " We need to find him before he could reveal everything" Tommy N seeing a canoe is approaching, he run to the bridge then jump out and fall in the canoe.... later, he drives that canoe and a lot of special in the bridge shoot to him... In a dark room, Gregory Itzin is sitting in a chair, facing him is 5 screen of 5 other delegation " No matter who he is, we need to find him and we need to kill him" N is inside an empty floor in the skycrapper (it is in construction)..... A heli suddenly appears behind him..... The pilot inside shoot to him continously (through the glass) by machine gun but he run away.... As all the glass the break, the pilot shoot a rocket to him....N desperately jump out, breaking the glass and then fall in the scraffold.... the floor behind him exploded as the rocket hit a chain of gasoline. Scott Adkin is in the heli, shoot continuously to the cartel in the mountain by machine gun. " Hand on" Agent N speaks to Erin who is holding him in the back of the motor Later, their motor stops in the mountain facing the military base below... A lot of terrorist attack the military base, soldier are shot down... Agent N takes out the handgun and shoot the terrorist... Agent N jumps to glass roof (in the miltary base) Agent N falls down from the glass roof (in the cartel) Agent N is having the hand combat in the cartel.... Gun fight inside the cartel... N is kissing and having sex with Erin in the pool... Agent N is flying the fighter, he press the button... a rocket comes out and hit the giant airplane.... it later falls down in the ground and exploded.... Jack in China Agent N comes to China to rescue his ex-girlfriend and find himself trap in an inbelievale coup which related to his real identity. 2 year after the event in Commando, Agent N live quietly in the American-Mexican border with his young wife (Camilla Cabello) and makes living as an electronics technician. One day, he received a call his ex girlfriend, Thanh Xuan, ask him to rescue her as being kept in China as hostage for 2 year. Cast Agent N ... Hacker V Thanh Xuan ... Thanh Xuan Micheal Shepper Nguyen .... Angela White Camilla Cabello .... Hanah The Recruit (reboot) Al Pacino: To that I can tell you.... a group of training soldiers are running in the ground Al Pacino: this world need some one with special skill.... Many tanks are moving in the muddy battlefield with some soldiers are fighting in the war.... the skill that no body can stop him Agent N (in the training field) is fighting with 2 other soldier, many other are observing around. the skill that make him look like a superman... Agent N, wearing the ranger clothes is running extremely fast in the shinning mountain with the MP5 in his hand... (strong voice) the skill that will make sure he is the prototype for the next generation of elite human being.... Agent N is kneeing inside a dark grey military base with an iPad. He is deactivating something in the touchscreen, he presses off. Later, the whole military base is power off .... (the sound of power off)...scene show that many soldiers are suprise to see the power off...scene change back to Agent N...a few soldiers move to him, he turns back and shoot them with the MP5.... of the producer the sun is shinning the office. Agent N, wearing a vest (no suite), red tie, with some device wearing in his chest, head,... and some data is shown in the computers nearby. A man is asking him " What's your name ?" " I don't know" Agent N A girl nearby, wearing like a secretary is holding a briefcase and looking at him nervously (Alexis Texas) ------- Every day, every 24 hours, there are always plan to compromise the World Order that we are building: Rhys Ifans speaks in the conference hall with a lot of politician around. ----- A lot of tanks are moving in the highway in the mountain with soldiers are guarding. ----- " Our men in Ukraine detect unidentify motion of Russian infantry in Ukraine border" A men handover the briefacase to an old man like a director. ----- An old man speaking to Rhys Ifans " We don't have much time left for the plan. We have to stop them right now", Alexis Texas as the secretary is standing nearby. ------ Agent N, in the ranger clothes, is driving extremely fast in a motorcycle in the mountain street. " Can we trust him ?" Rhys Ifans " He is the man with the highest score after the training" Al Pacino A gun fight between a lot of men wearing mass, cops, army, in the under highspeed tunnel. --------- Thing is not just that easy....An old man press the button then it show a lot of pictures on the big screen....."Satellite, submarine, aircraft carrier,....to the best of my intel...our whole national system can be compromise in less than 3 hour" --------- Agent N in a vest is walking in the dark alley in a party. "They say you're some one that special....extremely special....advance...." Alexis Texas wearing the luxury dress, speaking to Agent N, who is grabbing his two hand in the balcony and looking down. After finishing her sentence, Alexis grabs his hand. ------ Agent N is sitting in the table and facing with Micheal Shepper "You can't get out of here alive. You know the consequence" Micheal Rhys Ifans is walking with Agent N in the bridge (with his dog), they all wear warm clothes " I don't ask you about your past, I ask you to forget your past" Agent N, with the bleeding face is being suffocated, drowning in the water. Then they pull up his face. He is being tied, bareback, and tortured. A lot of injured in his chest, back. Dolph Lundgren is facing him " How did you get here ? (Russian English voice), " How did you manage to get the fake passport ?" Agent N with the bleeding face looks at him and smile, then node down his face " Who are you working for ?" N looks up and smiles "FSB" Dolp then punches in his face ------- Agent N, with the bleeding face....closing his eyes, is lying in the snowy ground. .......your pass.... (man's voice) every part of a train is exploded, one by one ......you can decide to forget or remember it (man's voice) (scene change back to Agent N bleeding face) Agent N is kissing Alexis in a room. A rocket is shoot to a flying airplane Agent N is fighting with a man carrying a machette Agent N is lying in the convoy and shooting continuously with the MP5. ......but there is one thing that you can never forget....(scene change back to Agent N bleeding face) Agent N is bareback, running in the snowy road during the training day, then he is practicing martial art, then shooting with M16.... then push up.... Agent N is swimming with a ship is on fire behind. Agent N jump through a glass and shoot continously to the soldiers outside. .....is the reason why you come to Earth: scene show Morgan Free man is speaking to him (we can just see Freeman, no Agent N in this room) (extreme music) which show explosion, fight, training days, meeting, deploying army, kissing,..... Agent N opens his eyes... scene changes to the interrogation room " Congratulation, today is the end of your miserable life." Dolph " No, everything is just the beginning" Agent N strongly steps up which breaks the wooden chair he is being tied then he begins the fight with Dolph and the soldier arround. He punches Dolph.... Recruit Summer 2019 Cast Hacker V .... Agent N Rhys Ifans Al Pacino Morgan Freeman Micheal Shepper Alexis Texas Dolph LundgrenCategory:News